A firewall may be described by a firewall policy that includes a set of rules designed to filter incoming and/or outgoing network traffic (e.g., packets). In some implementations, the firewall may act as a barrier between a first network (e.g., a trusted, secure, internal network) and a second network (e.g., a network that is not assumed to be secure and/or trusted, such as the Internet).